John Cenatiempo
John Cenatiempo (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''The Last Boy Scout (1991)'' [Main hitman]: Drives off a cliff which lands into a pool and burst into flames. Do make sure he's dead Bruce Willis shoots him multiple times. *''Lethal Weapon 3Lethal Weapon 3 (1992)'(1992)' [''Smitty]: Buried alive when Stuart Wilson's men push him into a pit of wet cement (as Gregory Millar looks on in shock). (Thanks to Neil) *''True Romance (1993)'' [Squad Cop #1]: Shot to death in the film's climatic shootout. *''Enemy of the State (1998)'' [Young Mobster #1]: Shot to death by Jon Voight's men in the films climatic shootout. *''Bad Boys II (2003) ''[Undercover DEA agent]: Shot in the head while sitting in his car next to Gabrielle Union. *''The DepartedThe Departed (2006)'(2006)' [''Providence Gangster #2]: Tortured and shot to death (off-screen), along with Armen Garo, by Jack Nicholson and Ray Winstone; their bodies are shown afterwards lying in a field while the police investigate. *''Wrong Turn at TahoeWrong Turn at Tahoe (2009)'(2009)' [''Johnny C]: Stabbed in the stomach by Miguel Ferrer, after Miguel first shoots him in the stomach. *''Furious 7 (2015)'' [Korpi]: Dies when he crashes into a tree which pierces the entire car. *''Run All Night (2015)'' [Tommy]: Shot in the head by Liam Neeson when Liam attacks the bar. *''Live By Night ''(2016) [Gangster]: Shot in the neck by a rival gangster as he is walking down the street. *''The Irishman (2019)'' [Anthony Castellito]: Garroted by Louis Cancelmi. *''Joker (2019)'' [Aftermath Police Officer]: Head smashed in when his police vehicle is slammed into by an ambulance being driven by a protestor. TV Deaths *''Boardwalk Empire: Ourselves Alone (2011)'' [Scarpelli]: Stabbed in the back of the head by Michael Pitt. *''Person of Interest: Baby Blue (2012)'' [Gianni Moretti's Driver]: Shot to death by Meghan Grace O'Leary while trying to kidnap Mark Margolis. *''Banshee: Pilot (2013)'' [Buzzcut]: Blown up by Hoon Lee. Gallery Cenatiempo, John Cenatiempo, John Cenatiempo, John Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Lethal Weapon film Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Jaume Collet-Serra Movies Category:People who died in a Fast and Furious film Category:Actors who died in James Wan Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:People who died in Boardwalk Empire series Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Deaths in Person of Interest Category:Actors who died in Ben Affleck Movies Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Boardwalk Empire cast members Category:Lethal Weapon Stars Category:Banshee Cast Members Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Batman cast members Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Actors who died in Todd Phillips Movies Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:People who died in Bad Boys Films